Blood Links
by Obsidian And Cobalt
Summary: AU. Re-upload. Essentially based of the reincarnation of twins in the manga, somewhat a build-up to how they came to hook up. Dedicated to Madrox23.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Kannazuki No Miko  
Incest warning. Don't like? Then piss off and don't waste time flaming me :3**

*X*X* This got deleted because I thought it was horribly written – plot wise as well as the spelling and grammar. But, it got requested back; so I went searching for it and through some miracle found it on my laptop; and here we are! I've corrected the worse of the mistakes, so I hope it at least gives you lot some amusement. *X*X*

_**Chapter 1**_

Kurju Chikane sat behind the desk of the Hiroshima Highschool student council room, messy stacks of paper and year planning journals covering the best part of the dark oak surface of the desk. It wasn't her place to be stranded with so much work and forms to be filled out, but the upperclassman who was supposed to be in charge of this part of the council had took the day of, having come down with the flu.

Like a fool, Chikane had offered to catch her up on her work in an act of kindness. It was only after this did she find that there several weeks' worth of work had been left untouched, and she would be the one to do it all. The bell signalling the end of the school day had rang many an hour ago, which was clear from the once bright sky outside the window slowly turning a deep shade of inky black. Digging her watch from the pocket of the burgundy blazer hanging over the back of her chair, she groaned. It was eight o'clock in the evening.

Shaking her head and slamming a journal shut, she rose to her feet and pulled her blazer on. Wiping ink smeared hands on her skirt and not bothering to roll down the sleeves of her shirt, she made her way towards the door. Lifting her bag and readying herself for the walk home, she threw open the door. Minutes later, she had passed the school gates and was walking down the road towards home. Exhaling heavily when there was a rumble of thunder – the sky seemed to open up right then and there. Freezing water beginning to bounce down around her, and she cursed herself for thinking the damming words of `things just can't get any worse.' Tightening her grip on the strap of the school bag over her back, she tried to walk at a faster pace.

Several minutes later, she had reached the front door of the Kurju home. Jamming her key into the lock and pushing the door open, she had barely opened her mouth to announce that she had returned before she was surrounded by white. A heavy cotton towel had been slung over her head, rubbing her sodden hair in an attempt to dry her of.

"Eh!"

"Onee-chan, you shouldn't be walking through the rain like that, you'll catch a cold! You should stop leaving your umbrella at home, there's no excuse to get soaked like this!" Whisking the towel of off the dazed teenager, Kurju Himeko slung it over the girl's shoulders.

Blinking and getting her bearings, Chikane felt her aggravated mood melt away, instead being replaced by a smile. Shaking her head at her sister, who was now pouting and had her hands on her hips in mock anger, she tried not to chuckle at the adorable girl before her.

"I honestly don't know why you call me that. We're the same age." Closing the door behind her and sealing in the warmth of the house, she peeled of her soaked blazer and hung it on the coat stand.

"Don't change the topic!" Fake anger melting away, Himeko reverted back to her usual cheerful expression. "You were born first; you're a few minutes older than me. Besides, you always look after me, just like a big sister does." Looking factual and pleased with her explanation, the girls face fell when her twin laughed.

"Only you could come up with a reason like that!"

"Onee-chan, it's not that funny!"

"Maybe I should start calling you Imouto, in that case." Not being able to resist teasing the other girl, Chikane felt her mood lift. "I look after you because I'm your sister, I don't have to be older to do that. You look after me as well...Imouto." She added the last word of the sentence with a light hearted smirk. Walking through to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of juice, she raised an eyebrow when Himeko looked at her in displeasure.

"You're trailing water on the floor, and you don't need looked after. I'm the one who always needs help with homework and I always make you late for school...I must be such a burden." Drooping slightly, the golden haired girl sighed deeply and cast her gaze to the floor sadly, not noticing her twin setting down her glass and coming to stand by her side.

"Of course you're not a burden." Himeko jumped, looking up at the one who had seemingly just appeared beside her. A sudden hug, which was had been a rare occurrence over the last few months took her by a much welcomed surprise. "It's not your fault that you run late sometimes or need a bit of help with your work, and you look after me too. I just walked in, soaked to the skin and you have a towel over me, drying me off to stop me getting sick before I can even say that I'm home." Hugging her younger sister firmly, Chikane felt her heart skip a beat as the shorter girl nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Thank you, Onee-chan...But, I'm getting soaked." Pulling back slightly, Himeko tapped a finger against Chikane's drenched shirt "You should go take a bath, there's plenty of hot water. Okāsan will be home soon, by the way. She had to work late." Nodding in agreement, Chikane released her, stepping out of the room and starting towards the stairs.

"Onee-chan!" A call from behind her made her pause half way up the stairs, turning to find Himeko peering around the kitchen door. "I love you." Grinning in her normal and innocently happy way, it was clear that she was eagerly waiting to hear the words said back.

A small, weak smile tugged at Chikane's lips as she tried to keep a straight face. "I love you too, Himeko." Not lingering for a moment longer, she continued up the stairs.

_Indeed, you may love me. But I'm afraid that your love and my love are very different things..._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Submerged under a body of water, a love struck teenager contemplated what was wrong with her. Yes, it had been a few years now. To be precise, it had been three years ago that she had realized that her feelings towards her sister bypassed those that one should have towards a sibling. Not only did she desire a girl, which was a trauma on its own to accept, but she _lusted_ after her own twin.

For weeks she had barely said a word, flinched when she came into contact with her sister, who was overly affectionate and still adored hugging her often throughout the day. She could still see the look of shock and hurt on Himeko's face when she had grabbed her in a hug, and Chikane had responded by roughly shoving her of and storming of to their shared bedroom, locking the door behind her.

It was heart breaking to see such a wounded expression upon her siblings face, but she was too afraid that she would do something rash before she could stop herself. It had been months until she had returned part way to normal, and even then hugs or even holding hands, any of their usual displays of affection had become rare and occasional. Now that she thought about it, that hug earlier on was probably the most affectionate they had been for the past few months.

Sitting up and breaking through the surface of the water, sucking in a deep breath of air, she pushed her wet bangs from her eyes.

She had taken precautions to prevent any hormonal stress causing her to snap under pressure, but had decided that it wasn't enough. Limiting any physical contact was a step in the right direction, but more needed to be done. Therefore, for her thirteenth birthday, she had asked for only one thing - to move into the other room at the bottom of the upstairs hallway.

The room was barren, far from any of the occupied downstairs bedrooms. It was spacious and forever stuck in a winter tundra temperature wise, but it would be a safer option. She dreaded the night where she could give into temptation and do something that would surely have her banished from the house, with the object of her most potent desires sleeping in a bed across the room from her. It wasn't a rarity to wake up in the morning and find that her sibling had climbed into bed beside her during the night, which only made her fear her possible actions even more.

It goes without saying that her twin was crestfallen, begging her to stay in their room, telling Chikane that she'd stop getting into her bed in the middle of the night without permission, promising to give her space, pleading with her not to leave her alone in the room. It would be a lie to say that she didn't want to stay in their room, to have the pleasant surprise of waking up with her sister clinging onto her while immersed with sleep. But it was too much of a risk that could have dire consequences. So she had laughed in a fond manner, though her chest was clenching and she felt disgusted with herself. She'd told Himeko that she was only moving to the spare room up the stairs, and that she just wanted privacy.

Closing her eyes and trying to stay calm, she hoped for the umpteenth time that her feelings would fade, that it was just some strange, unfortunate infatuation that meant nothing. But it was past that stage now. This was love - unconditional and romantic that she had only noticed all those birthdays ago and that could have been there from years before. Neither her mind nor body seemed to mind that it felt that way for a relative. Regardless of blood ties, her emotion's had gotten the better of her and had given themselves up to the sweet girl that never failed to lift Chikane from the most depressing of moods.

_Sick, disgusting, pervert! How can you feel such things towards your own twin?!_

Hanging her head in shame, the door opened without so much as a knock, snapping her back into the real world.

"Okāsan's just got back, she'll be starting dinner soon..."

Trailing of, Himeko gawped in astonishment. She had walked into the bathroom without a second thought through force of habit. They had been inseparable for the first thirteen years of their lives and had bathed together many times, so there was little thought given if she did walk in while the girl was minus any clothing.

But that had been long before. It seemed that Chikane had certainly growned up without her noticing it. Within three years, she had devolved a perfect figure, and her pale skin hadn't a single spot or mark blemishing it. Her chest caused both envy and embarrassment, causing Himeko to stare and wonder why she was much smaller in that department, and confused her to why she had never noticed that her sister was so very... Irresistible. Her heart rate thundered in her ears as heat rose to her cheeks, totally unable to look away.

The feeling of her siblings eyes boring into her, running along her body in an almost lustful manner caused Chikane's blood to boil. Time seemed to have ground to a halt, and the cutely mesmerized look on the other girl's face made her desire nothing more than to leap from the bath, push her against the wall and take Himeko right then and there.

_No...No...Don't think such things! You have no right to have such a perverted mind, you can't do such things to her by force!_

Swiftly raising her hands, Chikane covered her chest and hunched up, blocking the view of herself.

"We're not children anymore and you can't just barge in on me like this! Yes, we're sisters, but you must have some respect for privacy. _That's_ why I wanted to move out of our bedroom, to get some peace and now I can't even bathe without you running in. For God's sake, Himeko, stop staring and get _out_!" Squeezing her eyes shut and forcing out the spiteful words, she could only hope that it would get her sister away before she did or said something foolish, as she was prone to.

"I-I...Onee-ch- I mean...I'm sorry, Chikane! Please forgive me!" Bowing her head and sounding on the brink of tears, the stunned girl fled the room, banging the door behind her.

Chikane uttered a sound of surprise. Never, not once in her life had she seen Himeko so upset. And she was the one who had caused it. She was the one that had brought her to tears. Not once had her twin called her by her first name. She was always – for as long as she could remember - `Onee-chan' to her sister. Not to mention, the girl had actually bowed her head after apologizing and ran from the room as if fearing being yelled at again.

It was like Himeko was terrified of her.

Yes, she had felt guilty when she upset her sibling in the past in more trivial matters, and she had felt disgusting when she realized exactly what she wanted, but never had she felt so down right cruel. She had actually managed to make the most cheerful member of the family break down and run from the room. In the distance, Himeko's bedroom door slammed shut.

"Don't bang the doors! You'll take them right of the hinges if you're not careful!" The ever cheerful voice of her mother carried from the other end of the hallway from the kitchen. Sniffing sadly and holding back any remorseful tears of her own from both her feelings and over reaction moments ago, Chikane reached for a towel.


	3. Chapter 3

_****__**Chapter3 **__**  
**__**  
**_Chikane felt useless. She was forcing herself to eat a few mouthfuls of her dinner, but it was impossible not to think about the absence at the table. Himeko had shut herself in her room, locking the door after walking into the bathroom over half an hour ago. Neither her nor parents had heard a thing from her since. Noticing the lost look on his daughters face, not to mention the lack of his other daughter, Kurju Aoi sat down his chop sticks and looked thoughtful.  
_**  
**_"Tell me, Chikane, where has your sister disappeared to?"

"I'm not sure, Otousan. Maybe she just isn't hungry." Lying through her teeth, she tried not to delve too deep into the unpleasant memory of earlier. Sitting across from her, her mother clearly wasn't going to accept such a simple answer.

"Did you two have a fight, dear? It's not like Himeko to turn down dinner without a word." Kurju Rei raised an eyebrow, but kept her supportive smile. Her husband chuckled.

"A fight? Rei, the last time they fell out was last year, for five minutes because Chikane stole the last square of chocolate!" He laughed at the memory, but his wife remained serious, giving her daughter the sceptical look that never failed to get an answer.

`I had to stay late at school today, I walked home in the rain and I was in a bad mood. She walked into the bathroom without knocking when I was having a bath and I snapped at her. It really upset her and I haven't seen her since.' Yes, she could say that. That left out the worst of the details, and would still leave her parents in the dark about who she really was.

But she couldn't tell the truth, could she? She didn't want to be made to apologize to Himeko, it was best if she was thought of as angry and spiteful, to be avoided by her twin. So she did what she was best at.

She lied.

"No, we're getting along fine." Using the fake smile that she had perfected over the past few years, she bluffed her way out of suspicion. "I'm sure she's just tired, she stayed up late studying last night."

Giving her mother a reassuring look, she looked clueless to the fact that she had heard the other girl sobbing when she had walked past her room. Did she knock on the door? Did she say sorry? No. She couldn't do that. She _needed_ to be hated.

"At least she's finally starting to try hard in school," Aoi muttered under his breath. Yes, all three of them knew that the girl's grades left a lot to be desired – on the contrary to her sister – but she _did_ try. Himeko always tried hard, but the information she studied would be forgotten minutes later. Instead of voicing out her thoughts, Chikane settled for uttering a small sound of acknowledgment.

Rei looked doubtful; there was something blatantly wrong here. But she wouldn't pressure her daughter for an answer - she would wait until the time was right. Dinner was continued in silence, and then they all went their separate ways. Her father to his office, her mother to the lounge, and she climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She winced as she walked past _her_ bedroom, where there was the occasional muffled cry. She hesitated, heart splintering.

_Keep walking, you sicko. Don't you dare go near her!_

Hanging her head, she slouched up the stairs. Reaching the end of the hall, she stepped into her room, closing the door and listening to the distinctive _click_ of the lock as she turned the key. She was safe now. Her freezing cold, but safe room. She could do no harm here, far from the one she sought after. The window was jammed open and refused to close, and cold air leaked in from the old window pane. Her father had promised to fix it, but always forgot. She didn't mind, the cold matched her mood quite well. Goosebumps rose on her arms from the temperature, but she ignored them and instead realized that she had forgotten to bring her school bag up with her. No studying tonight.

Sighing, Chikane instead decided to go to bed. It had been too long to remember the last time she had slept soundly, but there was no harm is trying to get some rest. Changing slowly and clumsily, she then dropped into bed and tugged the blankets over her. As expected, all she did for the best part of the night was tossing and turning, beating herself up internally. She must have only just fallen asleep when the sound of the front door banging with a force woke her up. Who was slamming the front door so hard at this hour? Looking over to the clock beside her bed, she found that it was one minute to seven, where her alarm would go off.

Turning of the now unnecessary alarm, she got out of bed and walked to the window, trying to see who was leaving so early. Her eyes widened. Himeko fully dressed in her school uniform and walking in the direction of the school. Not half asleep and shirt buttoned crookedly as it usually was, but dressed neatly and up early. But it was_ her _job to wake the girl up. The sight was both perplexing and sorrowful.

Her little sister, the one she had always looked after was growing up. Yes, it was for the best, but Chikane didn't want her to be independent. There would always be that one part of her that ached for her twin to depend on her, to want be close to her. Yesterday, she had teased Himeko for calling her `Onee-chan,' but she had a secret. She really did think of the girl as her little sister, and she always wanted to look after her because of that, besides from the obvious reasons.

Balling her hand into a fist, she pounded it against the window with a pained expression.

_Why do things have to be this way? Why?_

Turning her head, she moved away from the window and choose to get changed, to get a move on. Perhaps it would be a decent distraction.

She doubted it.

_****_


	4. Chapter 4

_****__**Chapter 4**__**  
**__**  
**_"Onee-chan..."

Sitting by herself on a bench in the courtyard, Himeko could only manage to form those few syllables. She hadn't spoken a word since last night, even when both of her parents had come knocking on the bedroom door, asking her what was wrong, before openly demanding that she unlock it. That was probably the first time she had ever disobeyed her parents. They had trooped upstairs to attempt to get Chikane to come and lure her out, but she seemed to refuse to leave her room as well. Eventually, they had left her alone with great reluctance. She had left early for school mainly to prove to herself that she didn't need her sister to wake her up, and that she didn't need to depend on her.

But she did.

She had always relied on her big sister. She _needed_ her. Why had she changed so much? Everything was fine; they were so close before they had become teenagers. Then one day she had went to hug her twin as she always would and was shoved to the ground and left, her precious Onee-chan storming from the room. That had been years ago, but since then there had always been a strange distance between them. Her mother had said not to worry about it, that it was probably just the result of going through puberty, and that she would soon go back to normal. But she never did. Her father had said that her sister was just growing up, and that she should do the same.

Was this growing up? Not being able to be close to her twin anymore? If it was, then she wanted to stay a child forever.

She hadn't seen Chikane all day, and it was now lunch time. That was why she was sitting in the courtyard, facing the archery targets in the distance. Though she could barely swing a tennis racket properly, her sister had always been athletically talented as well as being considerably intelligent – while Himeko could barely even add up correctly using a calculator. Funnily enough, she had never been angry at being the least talented of the pair.

If anything, it just made her look up to the dark-haired girl even more. Chikane had shown interest in archery in her first year of the highschool, and had therefore fearlessly approached and asked an upperclassman to teach her. Her request had been granted, and she had soon shown shocking progress and talent in the sport. That was four years ago, and she still continued to practice it, growing more and more skilful every time she picked up her bow.

Whenever her sister was frustrated, she had soon realized that this would be her main place to come to during lunch time. Despite being anxious of being scolded and told to leave by her sibling, Himeko was waiting patiently for a glance of her. Just to make sure that she was in school, that she was fine, that there was nothing wrong.

Though if nothing was wrong, and the sudden snap was just the result of aggravation; then that meant that Chikane truly did lack in any affection for her. The mere thought made her heart leap into her throat.

Wait, there she was!

Leaning forward slightly and peering towards the archery targets, she could see her big sister clutching her bow, moving to pick up an arrow. Something smacked into the back of her head, causing her to yelp in surprise and pain. Rubbing the back of her head, she saw a tennis ball roll past her. Picking it up, she turned to the other side of the courtyard, to the tennis court and saw a girl smirking at her.

"Oh, I'm awfully sorry! Did that hit you? Could you throw it back, please?" She knew who the girl was, and also doubted that it was an accident. Each word she spoke was practically dripping with sweetness.

"It's fine, Izumi san!" Throwing the ball back towards them and ignoring the frustration, she turned her attention back to her sister and moved further up the bench, granting herself a better view of the older twin. With a loud _thwark_, the familiar sensation of a tennis ball hitting her struck in her back.

"Oh, so very sorry, Kurju-san!"

Exhaling heavily, she faked a smile and tossed the ball back. Burying her head in her hands, she wanted nothing more than to block of the outside world for a few minutes. Moments later, someone cried out in alarm, causing her to turn around. The tennis ball lay on the ground near her, with a rather unexpected accomplice. An arrow stuck out of the now semi-deflated ball.

Running up behind her, a puzzled Izumi and her opponent stared dumbly at the ball with Himeko.

"What on Earth happened?" Without warning, an unexpected voice caused them to look up from the object of confusion.

"If you have a problem with my Imouto, then take it up with me. Hitting that at her three times in a row was no accident." Having moved without her noticing it, Chikane glared harshly at the tennis players before turning to speak to her, voice changing from acidic to flat. Her grip on the bow in her grasp so tight that her knuckles were whitening. "I'll be home late tonight, don't wait for me." Her voice lacked in any true emotion. Before anything could be said, she turned and walked back to the archery targets.

Looking at each other uneasily and in shock, Izumi and her friend muttered something barely audible – which Himeko suspected to either be a curse or an apology, she really couldn't tell - before walking away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

She wasn't sure what to feel. Chikane had put an end to Izumi and her high-jinks, not to mention called her Imouto, which was a joke from the previous night. But at the same time, she was so cold. So angry. So bitter. But she still protected her, she still looked after her. A grin played on her lips. Maybe her sister was annoyed at her, maybe she still thought that she was too clingy and childish, but was still looking after her. She was watching the whole tennis ordeal, and keeping an eye on her sibling.

"Onee-chan..."

They were polar opposites, for while Himeko wasn't so popular and mainly referred to as `Kurju-sama's sister,' Chikane was respected, well known in both the academic and athletic departments of the highschool. If she had told Izumi to leave her alone, she would have been laughed at and insulted for being so bold. Now that Chikane told the girl to leave her twin alone, she would be left alone, there was no doubt about that.

But being told not to wait for her dimmed her mood once more. Chikane was going to stay late at the council again, and that would only serve to make her more short tempered than she had been over the past few weeks. Something was clearly very wrong in her life, she seemed to be forever on edge and there had been more than one occasion that she had felt her sister shudder if their hands brushed, saw her wince if a hug lasted for too long.

Then it dawned, and Himeko's face fell.

Her twin wasn't stressed. The girl was trying to hide it, to spare her feelings, but it was clear.

Her sister...Hated her.


	5. Chapter 5

_****__**Chapter 5**_

The feeling that had struck her like a slap to the face at lunch time was still lingering in her stomach through the rest of the school day, the time not serving to sooth her at all. If anything, it only seemed to worsen the sickening feeling. Now in her science class, she sat in her usual seat near the back of class, beside the window. She shuddered. _Why_ did her sister despise her so? What had she done that had been so bad that it caused her to be avoided and hated?

_Maybe I was too clingy. Maybe she just got sick of being depended on night and day, maybe she really _did_ just grow up..._

Below the table, something nudged against her ankle. Shaking her head slightly, she turned to the one sitting beside her.

"Hey..." A concerned Zuko Makoto looked at her questionably. "You okay? You didn't turn up in the canteen at lunch, and now you look really upset." Casting her glance to the sensei at the front of class, she trailed off. Upon seeing that he was too absorbed in explaining the biology of plant cells, she continued in a whisper. "You want to talk about it?"

Sniffing miserably, Himeko opened her mouth to confide in her bestfriend. "I-It's Onee-chan, I think she-"

"Miss Kurju, would you please pay attention!"

A gruff voice cut through her weak statement, breaking her off in mid-sentence. Jaw stiffening, she clamped her mouth shut obediently. But it was too late. The mere memory of the realization, combined with the memories of being yelled at the previous night was too much to bear.

_She seemed so happy last night...What made her mood change so fast?_

A choked whimper slipped from the back of her throat.

The sensei looked up, raising his eyebrows in alarm. "Surely you aren't crying!"

"Family troubles, I'll take her to the bathroom!" Acting quickly and saving her friend from explanations, Mako stood up and dragged the snuffling girl from the room without waiting for an answer. Barely even stepping into the senior toilets, she found herself being grabbed in a tight, needy hug.

"Mako-chan, Onee-chan hates me!" Somehow managing to form the words without stumbling, Himeko then broke down into loud, pain filled sobs.

"Wait, when was this decided?" Wrapping her arms around her sobbing classmate, Mako looked utterly stunned. She was aware that all was not perfect in the Kurju household, and that there was an undeniable gap forming between the twins within. But _hate._ That word had never reared its head until now. It was a strong word, and she was suspicious that Himeko was afraid of speaking it aloud, in fear of jinxing herself. Either way, it appeared that it had become a reality, fearful of the word or not.

"I just know she does, she won't come near me if she can help it and she's always angry at me..." Trembling, Himeko ignored that she had been defended by her sibling earlier. She was a burden to her twin, and she always would be - a job and responsibility to look after.

_"Of course you're not a burden...I look after you because I'm your sister, I don't have to be older to do that."_

"_Thank you, Onee-chan..."_

"She was fine yesterday, I thought she was going back to normal, like how she used to be! I was so happy. Then she yelled at me, and she's been acting so cold since then, worse than usual." She felt herself become weak on her feet; the previous night had been a sleepless one and it was finally taking its tole and making it hard to stay upright. Drawing in a shaky breath, her voice nasally and still crying though having calmed considerably, she tried to breathe evenly. "She's even gone back to work at the council tonight, so she'll be in an even worse mood!"

_We were so close. She's my twin...I feel like part of me is missing..._

"Maybe it's just school work or all the sports she's doing, all that stuff can pile up and get people really edgy. That could be why she's being so short with you, I seriously doubt she hates you. Maybe she just bit of more than she can chew and doesn't want to admit it. She's your twin, and you didn't do anything wrong, so she couldn't _hate_ you for no reason. I mean, when I first started doing track it collided with my studying and I was at my wits end for about a month, remember?"

It was true, a while after first meeting, her friend had joined the track team and had been rather snappy because of stress, until settling down. But this wasn't just pressure. Even if it wasn't spite aimed towards her, there was clearly something straining between her and Chikane. But what it was, she didn't know. But that didn't help matters. If anything, that only served to make her feel more guilty. The girl always knew what was wrong with her, could always tell if there was even the slightest problem in her life. But Himeko was clueless. She just didn't know what was wrong with her twin at all, and she felt terrible for it.

"I'm not saying this to be rude, but you look terrible." Mako spoke softly, bringing her back into reality. "Go home, okay? Try to get some rest and when she gets home, try to talk to her and see what's wrong. I'm sure if you talk to her, she'll tell you what's bothering her. I might not have talked to her much before, but she seems to be a decent person."

Stepping back and releasing Himeko from the embrace, she looked stern. Eventually getting an almost reluctant nod of agreement, she knew that there was still one thing left to do. Running back to class and informing the sensei that Himeko was sick and needed to go home, Mako grabbed her friends bag and watched from the window until she saw the girl drag her feet as she left the school.

Sighing and going back to class, Zuko Makoto knew that within the next hour, she would have to make a quick stop before going home.

Bell ringing to signal the end of the school day hours later, the runner knew where she would be going. Walking through the halls until she reached the room she sought, she pushed open the door without a second thought. Stepping into the crowded office of the student council, she looked around. No sign of the tall, dark haired sister of her bestfriend. A closed door caught her eye. No doubt that the famous Kurju-sama would be behind it. Pushing through the crowded room, she flung open the door and stepped inside. As she expected, Chikane was behind the desk, busily writing in a journal.

Her friend's sibling glanced up, looking baffled at the intrusion of the familiar looking stranger.

"I'm a friend of Himeko's."

Mako raised an eyebrow, swearing that she could see the other girl's expression darken slightly.

"I just thought you should know, you shouldn't be using your sister as a punching bag."

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Chikane tried to smile politely, though she knew that it was a scowl that claimed her expression.

"You can't have not noticed that the way you're acting is killing her," Stepping forward, Mako's voice rose an octave. "You've been so sharp to her recently, it's really hurting her!"

"She's fine," was her flat answer. "Nobody asked you to pry, now, I have work to do." exhaling heavily, Chikane looked back down to the journal, refusing to talk about anything.

Clenching her fists, Mako felt like throwing that stupid journal out the window.

"She's your sister! Do you really value some work over her? She broke down in class, crying because of the fight you had last night. She went home over two hours ago. I don't know what's going on between you two, but you better stop being so cruel or you'll have me to deal with!" Losing the last of her temper, the auburn haired girl threw open the door and stormed from the room.

Chikane bowed her head. She was a monster. Even though she was distancing herself from her twin as much as possible, she was still causing nothing but pain to Himeko. Lusting after her own twin, breaking her heart by being so cruel...She hated herself for it. But it had to be done. At lunch, she shouldn't have done anything. She should have left her sister to endure it; she can't be the knight in shining armour anymore. She needed to be the enemy.

Grip on her pen tightening, the plastic of the biro splintered, but held together. Sucking in a breath, she continued to write.

_It's better this way.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_****__**Chapter 6**_

_I need her to hate me, I need to make it so she'll push me away if I ever try and get close to her again. That way, I'll never have the chance to try anything. But she means everything to me..._

Chikane was still slouched over the desk just as she had been when Mako had barged in over an hour ago. The sky outside the window was starting to darken. Closing her eyes, to calm herself, a jolt went through her without warning.

Her sister had been crying - and had went home early.

Clenching her fists painfully tight, the biro in her grasp shattered altogether. She dropped the remains of the pen. Standing up with and grabbing her blazer, she walked briskly towards the door, not knowing what she was planning.

"Kurju-sama, did you finish all that work already?" The student council president looked at Chikane in surprise from the other side of the room, using a finger to push her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"Tell Kenjo-san to do her own work." Speaking in a tone of voice that made it clear that her mind couldn't be changed, she left the office before anybody could object, leaving the council in a state of surprise. Minutes later she was clutching the strap of her bag, head down as she ran towards the house. Even if she wanted to, she couldn't stop. Fumbling with the lock as she arrived home, she pushed open the door to discover that everything was dark.

Worry replaced her determined expression. Where was Himeko? The house was soundless and tranquil. Dropping her bag, she ran from room to room, looking for any trace of her little sister, a note saying that she had gone out, any evidence that she had even came back to the house after school. No, beside her, another bag was sprawled on the floor. It had clearly been dropped, books falling from within. Why was it just randomly threw down in the middle of the hallway though? Hurrying up the stairs to her own room, she planned to get changed before going out on the streets to hunt down her twin.

The undeniable fear of wondering if she had pushed her little sister too far and caused her to run and vanish without a trance fell away as she walked into her bedroom. Curled up on her bed, fast asleep and hugging the pillow to her chest as her uniform got badly creased, was Himeko.

Her racing heart soothed the sick feeling in her stomach left. She was okay. Well, perhaps not as okay as she first appeared to be. Moving closer, she saw that the other girls cheeks were badly tear stained. Her heart sank. The poor girl had cried herself to sleep.

_This is your own fault._

Gritting her teeth, Chikane pushed the blunt, but truthful voice to the back of her mind. Kneeling down beside the bed, she cocked her head to one side, not being able to hold back the soft smile that tugged at her lips from her adorable, sleeping sibling. So many fond memories of sharing a bed together, waking up together, made moisture sting at the back of her nose.

_Why...Why couldn't I just be normal? _

Her throat dried as she licked her lips, soon becoming distracted.

Himeko was asleep, and they were so close...The temptation was strong. Could she really do it? As children, it hadn't been at all odd to kiss each other on the cheeks, but never had either of them dared to venture further and aim for a true kiss. She couldn't do it; it would be terrible to do something so sneaky and low down.  
_  
Don't make yourself worse than you already are._

Gulping loudly, she snapped under the pressure. Quickly leaning closer, she pressed her lips against the one's of the sleeping girl. It was soft, warm and comforting. She didn't know how long she stayed there, kneeling awkwardly by the bed, half leaning upwards and holding the contact for much longer than necessary, more than she had planned. It would be a tragedy to pull away, for she swore that she could stay like this and be content.

Sighing softly, she forced herself to break away, too caught up in the amazing feeling to quite register what she had just done. Her lips still tingled. A heavy blush blooming on her cheeks, the now apparently awake girl opened her eyes.

"Onee-chan.."

Chikane's world stopped.

_No...Please, no!_

Falling back with a thud, the older Kurju looked like a child who had been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I-I shouldn't have done that, I'm so sorry!" It took all the control she possessed to choke out her words, trying not to tremble as she waited for insults to reign down on her, to be yelled at, told to get out, everything she had always feared. Closing her eyes, she waited tensely

"Onee-chan, it's okay...It was nice..." Looking nervously at the girl on the floor, Himeko was still quite unsure of what to do. Was her sister...back? "You haven't kissed me since we were little, I really missed it." Pushing the pillow aside and lowering herself to the floor, the golden haired girl anxiously moved closer to her sister. Himeko didn't care that the kiss had been to her lips, if anything it had been better than any of the others. All she cared about, all she _wanted_ was for Chikane to be back to normal, the way she used to be.

"You're always so angry and distant...I just want my big sister back." Her words caused the other girl to look up from the floor, blinking in surprise. "You used to talk to me all the time, spend time with me before you hated me..." Tears welled in her eyes. "I can't be happy unless I have you; you're a part of me. I _need_ you, Onee-chan!" Surrendering to the tears, Himeko threw herself forward, letting herself be caught by the other girl.

_I've been scared to go near her since I realized, but it's killing her...I just don't know what to do anymore!_

Clutching her crying sibling to herself, she dipped her head down to whisper in her ear.

"We'll always be sisters. I'm so sorry for hurting you, but I swear that I have my reasons...I just can't speak of such a sin. I swear, I'll stop being so…" she trailed off and hugged Himeko tighter, several rogue tears falling and rolling down her own cheeks. Yes, this was just going to have the bonds of their sisterhood stronger than ever, and it would be harder to beat of temptation while she still could, but Chikane couldn't take the distance any longer.

The solitude was too much to bear, and so long as she remained cautious, she was sure she could avoid a repeat of her earlier actions. That kiss could have destroyed everything. It was nothing short of pure and utter luck that it had been dismissed as a sign of innocent affection. Knowing the pain her beloved was in earlier had drove her home against her own will, the love overpowering her own determination for a period of time.

Himeko wanted nothing more than to find out the girl's reason for acting so strangely, and even more so because it had been referred to as a sin, but not now. Right now, she was too caught up in savouring the fact that her sister was back, her _real_ sister. The three years of an angry stranger replacing her other half were over, and her caring, loving twin was back. Sniffling and nuzzling against the other girls shoulder, she smiled contently.

"You snuck a kiss earlier." A mischievous grin claimed the younger's features, not noticing the regretful look on her sisters face. Leaning upwards and claiming her sibling's lips for a few moments, she pulled away with a light hue of pink on her cheeks. "Now we're even," she informed brightly.

Chikane was a deep shade of crimson, a look of both shock and terror on her face.

_I'm just a sister to her, and now she thinks it's fine to kiss me like that..._

As she had guessed she would, she had worsened her situation further. The bizarre thing was that she couldn't honestly say that she regretted it; though the innocent kisses would surely be her undoing. _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7  
**_

The hours had gone by surprisingly quickly, and the pair only realized the time when they went downstairs to get a drink. Seeing that it was late, they had agreed to head to bed – but not before Himeko could voice out something that had been bothering her.

"By the way…" She paused for a second to think of how to word her thanks and mild disapproval. "I appreciate you standing up for me during lunch today; but that arrow could've hit me!"

Chikane smiled somewhat crookedly in reply. "Do you really think that I would've fired if I wasn't certain that it was safe?"

"Fair point," reaching up, she held onto her sister's shoulders and boosted herself up on her toes, earning a quizzical look. "You were like a prince rushing in to save me like that," she joked. "So it's only fair that you get a kiss as thanks."

Something somewhere in the back of Chikane's mind snapped at that. Blue eyes flickered down to the lips that were closing in on her own, and her body surged and hands grabbed before she could stop it.

"Onee-chan...What?" A blush that was rapidly deepening into crimson lay across the youngest Kurju's cheeks. The last time she had checked, she was in the middle of the kitchen, standing on her toes to give her sister one last kiss before bed. Now she found herself sitting on the counter top, seeming to have been pushed back lifted up onto it, her sibling's breathing ragged and coming out in hot huffs as she nestled into the crook of her neck. Himeko's jaw went slack as she felt something warm and wet trail down her neck.

_I-Is that her tongue? _

"I...Can't. I'm so sorry!"

Pulling back, Chikane didn't take her chance to stop while she still could. No, she made it impossible to turn back. She kissed the startled girl before her for the umpteenth time in their lives. But not like she always did. Out of all the years they had been side by side, every last touch of lips, whether it be against skin or other lips, had been chaste. Now, however, it lingered for much longer than usual. Then, it happened. The soft, affectionate kiss was deepened. A stunned grunt was all that her twin seemed to be able to manage.

Blood rushed to Himeko's head. Eyes wide open in pure surprise, she couldn't find the strength to move away from the dominating older sisters kiss. But that wasn't what terrified her the most. What was worrying her was that she didn't _want_ to fight back. But she should. This was her sister kissing her - a real romantic kiss.

She could push her off. She _should_ push her off, but she couldn't find the will power to. The only thing stopping the stunned girl from moving away was her very own, very traitorous body. Her mind was screaming to stop this right now, to get away. But her body disagreed. It urged her to stay as she was for just a little longer, to see what would happen. The thought of closing her eyes and unclenching her fists, letting her older twin do as she pleased was terrifying; but thrilling. And so very, very tempting.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

Body buckling from disturbing desire, Himeko soon felt toned arms snaking around her back, holding her upright. Feeling Chikane move closer, their chests pressing together only caused a gasp of pleasure. Mouth opening slightly further, she let the taste of her Onee-chan claim her taste buds.

_She tastes...horrifically delicious_.

She threw herself forth and threaded her fingers through the others girls dark tresses. Returning the forbidden kiss, she submitted willingly without a fight. They paused their actions for a moment, lips still brushing and eyes still closed as they panted heavily, direly needing air. Diving back into their previous actions moments later, Chikane let her hands slide down her little sisters back. Moving around to her thighs and stroking, she could feel the soft skin underneath the constricting fabric of the girl's pyjama pants. A blur of potent lust, the eldest girl didn't give her actions a second thought. The vibrations and weak sound of a moan being caught in her mouth made her breath catch.

Her hands moved once again, slipping over the girls legs and moving towards the source searing heat, the world froze as her hands were caught. However, the kiss continued, breaking apart every so often as a sentence was formed.

"Not here...We'll get caught..." Wait, what was she saying? What was she_ doing?_ Eyes snapping open, she let go of her sister and roughly pushed her away.

Chikane stood, breathing heavily, lips bruised. Fear and regret took over the lust in her eyes.

_"I can't speak of such a sin..."_ The pieces fitted together, and the younger girl trembled.

"You can't...You don't...Love me in _that_ way, do you?" Shaking her head as she spoke, she looked on the verge of tears. With a heavy silence being her response, she hung her head. Shuddering violently, she wasn't sure what to do. "I-I..." Tears broke free, running down her cheeks. "I'm disgusting!" Giving up and burying her head in her hands, she sobbed.

Chikane's heart broke. What had she done? She had truly over stepped the boundaries of sisterhood into her own perverse desires. She may have caused her sibling pain by avoiding her, but she should have stayed that way. Far away. Now Himeko was breaking down, not believing that such an action had been taken.

"You're my sister! This is incest, it's so wrong!" Knuckling her eyes free from tears, Himeko forced herself to look up through matted bangs of hair and reddened eyes. "But I...It-I...liked it."

Chikane's jaw went slack and her eyes widened. The pain of the word `incest' being spoken had caused her to wince. She had never dared to say the word aloud, it was too dirty, too sickening. But the second thing spoken erased that pain and replaced it with sheer shock. __

"How?"

Her little sister looked up.

"How can you call yourself disgusting? I'm the one who..." She trailed off, gritting her teeth in reluctance to speak of her actions. She pieced together what little courage she had left. "I'm the one who kissed you, I'm the one who pinned you against the counter...I'm the one who...who...I'm the pervert!" Turning away in an attempt to hold back her emotions, not being able to bear the sight of the dishevelled and tear stained girl she loved. Moments later, Himeko was standing behind her. After a short pause, she grabbed Chikane's hand, entwining their fingers.

"You're not a pervert. That kiss was no mistake." Sniffing nervously, she waited for her sister to turn to face her, squeezing her hand lightly. "This is a sin, it's wrong…We shouldn't. We really shouldn't. We should stop now, go to bed alone and pretend that none of this ever happened."

Chikane nodded sadly in agreement, opening her mouth to say something in return, at least trying to find solace in the fact that she hadn't been disowned as a sister. Himeko shook her head, raising a finger to the girl's lips to silence her. "But I...Don't think that I can forget. This may be a taboo, but I don't think I can help it." Moving her finger, she leaned up.

"Onee-chan, I...Let's just not look back." Hands sliding down to rest on her twins shoulder, she leaned up and triggered another kiss. Slowly, it deepened. Soft and gentle, the complete opposite of their first, it was about accepting and loving in a way that bypassed sibling affection. It may have only lasted for a few minutes, light movements between the bruised lips, but it spoke volumes. It didn't feel at all wrong, for Chikane it meant everything and made her head spin. For Himeko it unlocked passions she didn't even know she had, and made her heart race faster than she thought possible.

Breaking away, Himeko slumped against her big sister, confused, scared, but none the less content. A soft kiss was pressed into her hair.

"I can tolerate whatever life may throw at me, but I know you're as scared as I am. Just know that you're all that I want, and I'll always make sure that nothing harms you. As your sister or your lover."

A smile spread across the blonde's face.


	8. Chapter 8

******  
Chapter 8  
****  
**Lying on her bed, her older sister atop of her, Kurju Himeko didn't care that this should seem strange. Soft and sweet kisses were being exchanged, taking advantage of the freedom as their parents still weren't home. They hadn't a clue to what was keeping the adults, or where they could possibly be. Surely, the office in which their father worked would be closed, and the shop their mother worked in would have closed its doors within the last few hours. Still, neither of the twins were complaining. Any hesitations or objections had long since been abandoned by the youngest girl, and the other didn't have any to begin with.

Gripping Chikane's waist, the girl slid her hands upwards to rest on her back, pressing down so that she was pulled down further and their next kiss lingered. Above her, her sister trembled in anticipation. The past minutes had been filled with quick kisses, each one a silent declaration of love, chaste though meaningful. But Himeko wanted another like those they had shared in the kitchen. However, her sister seemed reluctant to agree. After a moment, it clicked. She remembered the upset look on Chikane's face, how angry she was at herself for forcing a kiss. Another shudder from the girl above her. Was she just restraining herself out of respect? Scared of going too far? It seemed so.

Pushing the girl back slightly, Himeko looked at her reassuringly, seeing the fear flash in her sibling's eyes from being pushed of.

"Onee-chan, you don't have to be so nervous. I want you to kiss me like you did before, so stop worrying."

Getting a look of relief in return, she smiled as soft lips pressed against her own once more, parting them and letting it deepen.

Tongues meeting and their embrace growing tighter, Chikane groaned in pleasure. She moved her leg gingerly, anxiously awaiting a reaction as her thigh pressed between her little sister's legs. She could hear a sharp intake of breath from the one beneath her, the grip on the back of her shirt tightening.

"Ahhn..." Squirming against Chikane's thigh, Himeko flushed a deep shade of scarlet. Seeming to sense the discomfort, the other girl started to move. Much to her surprise however, she found a hand sliding rather far down her back, squeezing lightly and getting the message across that she didn't want the contact to end. Taken by a whim, curiosity overwhelmed the golden haired girl for a moment, causing her to break the kiss. Aiming lower and using her free hand to push her older sisters shirt collar out of the way, she took the soft skin of the girls throat between her teeth.

Chikane gasped sharply. "H-Himeko!" Her breath caught in her throat, tensing as she felt the former nibbling at her neck, sucking and licking the nip afterwards. It did sting, but it was a weak pain that was strangely pleasant. Releasing the soft skin, the younger girl looked entranced, and then alarmed. Casting her gaze downwards, the other girl could just about see the crimson blemish that lay near her collar bone.

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt. I'll make sure to hide it..." Softly kissing the tip of the girl's nose, she earned a sigh of contentment and a cheerful look. Chikane hesitated for a second, an idea crossing her mind and making her heart race at the thought. She hastily started to undo the buttons of the girl's shirt, purposely avoiding eye contact.

It would be a lie to say that she wasn't scared. She feared being pushed away for going too far, but her self-control was falling away more and more with each second that passed. Sticking to mere kisses at this point was beyond possible, and she _needed_ this. Eyes widening in momentary shock, Himeko turned her head, avoiding looking her sister in the eye as heat rose to her cheeks in embarrassment. She wanted this; she wanted to take things as far as they could go. But that didn't strip her of the right to be nervous.

Moments later, her shirt lay open and the cool night air washed over her now exposed midriff. However, the hot yet gentle touch of her Onee-chan running her hands from her tummy upwards soon solved any problem of being too cold. She shivered from the touch, closing her eyes and savouring the moment. Reaching her chest, Chikane let her fingers trail over the fabric of the her sister's bra. Though her touch was light, she felt the latter's heart rate double, and felt nipples standing to attention under the scant amount of clothing. The girl beneath her jolted slightly from the touch.

"P-Please..." The word was barely above a whisper, and it was spoken with a darkening blush but it was all she needed to hear.

Grasping the breasts underneath her hands, she ran her thumbs over the hardened nubs, earning a moan that came from the back of her little sister's throat. It sounded so true and adult, she nearly stopped and gawped in astonishment. Feeling the other girl buck tentatively against her thigh, she tried in vain to control her ragged breathing, licking her dry lips. Leaning down, the triggered another kiss, almost forgetting where her hands were until she squeezed, and a barely stifled whimper was her response.

"Onee-chan..." Panting as she pulled back, lust darkened Himeko's eyes. "I want to..." Eyes meeting, they both looked fearful, gulping nervously. There would be no going back after this, they both knew it.

It was a sin.

It was wrong.

Nothing would ever be the same.

If they were found out, their lives would be over.

But it was _their_ sin to commit, _their_ wrong doing, and _their_ risk. Nothing could stop them now that they had reached the brink of no turning back and were teetering over the edge as clothes were slowly shed. Skirts and other garbs were thrown carelessly to the floor, kisses becoming softer as their shirts were shucked off, mainly for reassurance.

Tongue trailing down a neck to the collar bone, Chikane could hear the heavy breathing and weak gasps from the other girl, though she herself was struggling to restrain the barely audible sounds of pleasure she was making. Bare skin pressed together, the warmth of the simple deed only served to cause the searing, but desirable burn that was once covered by their panties grow hotter. Groaning, she let her teeth graze against the soft as silk skin of the other girl's throat, before aiming lower.

Shuddering as mouth brushed undeniably soft region of Himeko's chest, her lips soon clasping around her younger twins nipple, where she teased it with her tongue. The feeling was enough to drive her own senses wild, but for the other Kurju, it seemed to be a lot more stimulating.

The moment she had noticed her older sister moving towards her chest, Himeko had thought that her nerves would have become fully shredded. However, she didn't have the chance for even a look of embarrassment before she felt the blood rush straight to her head. Eyes clamping shut, her back arched upwards from the bed as her hands rested on the back of Chikane's neck, clutching her closer.

"D-don't...s-stop..." The words were spoken in a jumble through a breathless moan, but were just about legible. Feeling a light grasp on her other, un-assaulted breast, weak whines were all that she could manage. Gently squeezes mingled with the feeling of warm, moist kisses and sucks being descended across her chest. Her fingers curled from where they rested on the other girl, catching and tugging slightly at the hairs at the nape of her neck.

"Imouto..." Adopting the other girls playful nickname as she laid one final kiss that border-lined on a nip on her, she let her free hand slide onto Himeko's midriff, running slowly downwards. She lifted her head, moving upwards and nuzzling against the golden haired girls cheek as a sign of innocent affection. Her hand dropped far below the girl's abdomen, coming to rest where the slender legs met. The faint scratchiness of hair against her palm caused her to clamp her own legs shut with a heavy exhale, trying in vain to resist the urge to give into her feral desires and completely ravage her little sister. A hummed moan of pleasure was her answer, accompanied by a weak grind against her hand. Asserting more pressure, her finger dipped between the girls shockingly wet lips, earning a sharp gasp.

Without warning, she hesitated.

This would undoubtedly be painful for the other girl. Looking to her side, it was clear that Himeko was past the point of caring. Eyes closed, mouth open slightly as she panted and her face flushed, she was too far gone to get an answer from. However, she surprised Chikane. Perhaps it was sisterly intuition, but a weak murmur was uttered that was meant to put her at ease.

"Just do it...I'll be fine."

Letting her own eyes close as she braced herself for guilt, she thrusted two digits forth. The pain was immediate. The fusion of a whimper and a cry that rang in her ears reminded her of when they were children. It was the same sound that Himeko would make when she fell over and skinned her knee, or accidentally burned her finger whilst cooking. But any disgust she may have felt towards herself for doing such an action while joined by blood to this girl were long gone, her feelings were returned, that was all that mattered. Blinking and clearing her hazy vision, she watched, stomach churning as she watched the uncomfortable look spread across the other girl's face.

Time stood still for an immeasurable amount. It could have been seconds, or possibly minutes - they just waited.

A tight grip was maintained on Chikane's back as her twin squirmed in displeasure at the strange and painful sensation of being penetrated for the first time. She was aware of her eyes watering, but a quick kiss on the cheek distracted her from that. Despite the ache that was slowly fading, she smiled weakly at the gesture. The feeling that had once been sharp jaded to a dull ache then fully gone.

Leaning upwards from the bed in a cautious experiment, she caused the fingers inside her to go deeper. Hey eyes shot open for a moment as she jolted.

"Oh God...Onee-chan, please..." A moan tore from the back of her throat, making it blatantly clear that she was ready to continue. Letting herself drop back down to the bed, pleasure rushed through every part of her.

Blushing from her apparently innocent younger sisters reaction, Chikane shook of the weak but sudden bout of embarrassment and obeyed.

Drawing her fingers almost fully out, she pushed them back in with a force. The sound of Himeko's breath hitching encouraged her, erasing any nervousness she may have felt. Repeating her actions, she established a rhythm. Minutes ticked by, and the other girl was frantically bucking against her hand, nails scraping down her back. Gaining more speed, she knew that things wouldn't last much longer. Groaning beneath her, Himeko thrusted her hips upwards from the bed, desperate for more contact as she felt the desires and pleasures within her reach new heights. She couldn't last any longer, and she knew it. Letting go of what little control she had left, she hit her first climax.

Crying out as she clutched her sister closer to her, she tensed as she released herself. Slowly growing slack and exhausted, she slumped into the bed with a content smile as Chikane moved off her, instead lying by her side. Breathing ragged, she cuddled closer to the other Kurju, moving in close to whisper something in her ear.

Grinning happily, she ran her fingers through the blonde's hair in reply. Hearing the quiet three words that were defiantly not meant in a sisterly way made her happier than she knew possible. She was certain that she could hear it everyday rest of her life and she wouldn't ever get tired of it. However, a curious look was soon replaced with a mischievous grin. It wasn't until Himeko moved closer and she felt an alarming dampness upon her thigh that she realization slowly dawned on her.

"You're wet..."

Chikane wasn't sure what amazed her more, how her usually shy sibling was being so blunt, or how she was grinning so wickedly. Grasping her shoulders without warning, her little sister clambered atop of her with a devious look. Kissing the deep red bruise on the dark haired girls neck from her previous actions that night, she let her tongue trail downwards. Moving her hands to rest on Chikane's toned stomach, she continued her descent.

Heart beat pounding in her ears by this point, the eldest girl was in a state of astonishment. Was Himeko about to do what she suspected she was going to do? To make every perverted dream she had ever had a reality? Or was she just doing it to return the favour? She wasn't sure.

"You don't have to..." Swallowing nervously, she choked the words out.

Breath tickling the skin below her belly button, Himeko spoke. "But I want to..." Moving down lower, she placed a feather light kiss atop Chikane's most sensitive region, earning a shudder.

"Ahhn..." She could feel herself grow more moist than she already was, marvelling at how quickly they had swapped places. Now that she was the one to be squirming under teasing touches and kisses, she could understand why the other girl had looked so lost in ecstasy at the time. The feeling was unbelievable, and she found her eyes closing and her patience wearing thin.

"Please!"

Smirking at the sound of her usually stoic and calm sister speak in such a pleading tone, begging for her touch, Himeko consented.

Body going rigid and crying out at the feeling of her siblings tongue entering her, the eldest girl raised both hands to cover her mouth, muffling her cries and knowing that her cheeks had turned a violent shade of scarlet. Slow strokes, lingering but somehow quick caused her to throw her head back against the pillows, biting into her palms in an attempt to keep quiet from embarrassment. She was vaguely aware of feeling a gentle but firm hold on her hips, soothing her instinctive bucking. Her head thrashed from side to side as time passed, giving up on covering her mouth and instead clutching the bed sheets by her sides tightly. The tension inside her grew, a wire thin amount of control being all that was keeping her together.

Closing her eyes, she let go. With one final moan tearing from deep in her throat, she felt every pent up emotion and desire that she had staved of with cold showers and long walks burst forth onto her sibling's waiting tongue. Soon sitting up, not so discreetly licking her lips in curiosity, Himeko pulled the blankets over them.  
Himeko smiled brightly in the darkened room only brightened by the moonlight shining through the window.

"I love you, Onee-chan."

Signing contently, the other Kurju muttered into the girls hair. "I love you too, Imouto." Sleep seemed to be claiming both of them. Closing their eyes, they soon feel asleep in each other's embrace.


	9. Chapter 9

******  
**_**Chapter 9**_

Of all the things they could have forgotten to do, it had to be the most obvious. Everybody makes mistakes, but theirs was too critical to fix. Waking up beside each other as they had when they were younger was enough to get a sleepy but content look from the pair, and with the love confession of the previous night on top of that, they were both certain that nothing could get any better.

Then, their secretive romance that lasted all of a day was no longer secretive.

Just as they claimed each other's lips in a persistent kiss, the door opened.

"Girls are you not awake y-" Kurju Rei didn't finish her sentence. The sight before her made the room spin and her jaw go slack - her two daughters, _kissing._ Casting her glance to the floor as her legs threatened to give way, she wished that she hadn't looked to the floor of all places. Clothes were scattered across the carpet.

Jerking apart, the girls in the bed turned visibly pale as they clutched the blankets over them, covering themselves. Turning and slamming the door behind her, Rei walked to the kitchen, eyes still wide from what she had just seen. From the clothes on the floor, it was clear that a lot more than kissing had gone on during her and her husband's night out. Shuddering, she sat down at the kitchen table, trying to get her head around what had just been seen.

"Oh dear God..." Hands covering her mouth and shoulders shaking, Himeko shook her head in denial. "This can't be happening!" Beside her, Chikane closed her eyes, exhaling heavily.

"I'll take the blame. Say I made you do it." Her tone was flat, and when she looked to meet the startled gaze from her sibling, her eyes were dull.

"You can't mean-"

"Say I made you kiss me, say I made you do all we did last night. I'm not having you in trouble for something I started. There's no sense in both of us having to deal with the consequences." Cutting her off with a stern look, Chikane may have looked bitter, but the younger girl could feel her trembling under the blankets. It took a moment to realize, but her big sister was just as afraid as she was, but she was offering to take the blame for everything.

"No! Never. Onee-chan, we're in this together." Flinging herself into her twins arms, she hated how tense the girl felt. "When we go out there, we're going to tell her together. I love you more than a sister should, but I'm not ashamed of it!" Hugging her tighter and squeezing her eyes shut, the younger one of the pair refused to be shook off. Eventually giving in, Chikane slowly returned the embrace.

"Are you certain? This is serious, two sisters joined by blood...People won't accept this. Our parents won't accept it...and Okāsan knows now...Are you sure that you want to confess?" Muttering into her hair, Chikane was both hoping for a no so she could save her love the pain of being hated, but also a yes to prove that her feelings were truly returned.

"I'm sure." Nudging the girl towards the edge of the bed and beckoning towards their clothes on the floor, they both soon began to dress. Silence hung heavily between them as they changed, before Himeko slouched towards the door.

Catching Himeko's hand, the eldest girl stopped her. "This is your last chance. Do you still want to-"

"Stop asking. I want to do this." Smiling in a weakly reassuring manner, the golden haired girl threaded her fingers through her sisters as she tugged her lightly towards herself. "But before we do this...can you kiss me again?"

Both seeking comfort and a distraction from leaving the room to face their mother, Chikane agreed to the request. Pushing her worries aside, even if it was only for a brief space of time, she laid her free hand on Himeko's shoulder, leaning in and letting their lips brush.

"No matter what happens out there, I'll always be yours." Pressing into the kiss after speaking, the younger girl swallowed her fear. Pulling away shortly after, they both took a deep breath before opening the door. Still clutching each other's hands, they walked into the kitchen in search of their mother. Sure enough, Rei was found at the kitchen table, clutching a mug of what seemed to be tea, though there was a bottle of brandy beside her. Though she never drank, both of them thought that it was reasonable.

"I...I don't know _what_ I saw in there..." Was all the woman muttered, keeping her focus on the mug in front of her.

Himeko clutched her sister's arm, holding onto her for courage.

"Mother, I know it's wrong but we..." Chikane trailed of as Rei's sceptical gaze flickered up to her. Their ever-cheerful mother looked so cold, and it was such a harsh change from normality that her throat grew dry.

"Me and Onee-chan are in love." In an odd bout of confidence, the youngest Kurju spoke up, looking fearless. However, her expression faltered and she was soon back to staring hard at the floor. Rei sighed heavily, running her hands through her brunette hair for the umpteenth time in the past fifteen minutes. Looking up with tired emerald eyes, the woman groaned before taking a large gulp from the mug that was nearly empty by this point.

"Your father can't know about this. He'll have you out of this house within minutes." Both girls gawped in astonishment, but before they could speak, they were cut off. Looking up with a serious look upon her face, their mother rose her voice slightly. "If I ever, _ever_ see _anything_ like that again...Don't think that I won't tell him. You're not to do that again under this roof, do I make myself clear?"

She spat her words with a venom, though her stomach was churning. These were her children, she still loved them, of course she did. But if Aoi found out, there would be no doubt that all Hell would break loose. She needed to make it clear that things couldn't be treated casually, to remind them that they were blood sisters, and that the whole situation wasn't something to be taken lightly. Not to mention, this was going to take a lot of time and consideration to get her own head around the situation. It was insanity, a crazy thing to have to accept.

"Do I make myself clear?" Repeating herself, her hardened expression remained in place.

"Y-yes, Okāsan!" Both twins forcing the words out, voices weak from fear, they both fled the room soon after.

Back in Himeko's room minutes later, they found themselves with the door locked as they sat on the bed and hugged tightly. Relief was coursing through them, though their heads were still spinning from their mothers reaction. Never had they thought that they'd be let of so lightly. Things would be awkward, strange, and utterly, blatantly disturbing at times. This would be a life of risk. A life of fear. A life of disgust and hate.

But a life of love.

Wouldn't it all be worth it, for love?


End file.
